The Dark Lord's Heart
by Daniella Raschilla
Summary: After being raped, abused, and mistreated Harry makes a decision that will not only effect himself, but the entire world. Now on the Dark side, Harry finds some strange feelings in the strangest places. The Dark Lord's Heart. READ IMPORTANT NOTE IN CHAP.2
1. Too Hard to Deal With

**Title: The Dark Lord's Heart.**

**Author: Daniella Raschilla.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few Galleons, Sickles, and, Knuts. **

**Genre: Romance/Drama (Will soon be changed to Romance/Adventure)**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After being raped, abused, and mistreated Harry makes a descision that will not only effect himself, but the the entire world. Now on the Dark side, Harry finds some strange feelings in the strangest places. The Dark Lord's Heart.**

**Pairings: Voldemort/Harry, Draco/Padma, Luna/Neville . . . currently thinking of more . . . **

**Warning: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore Bashing. Rape, Abuse, Rated Scenes. OOCness! **

**Time-Line: During Harry's 7th Year. In this chapter, it is December 23.**

**A/N I Need A Beta! So Please PM Me If U Wish To Be Mine! **

* * *

**Chapter 1. Sick Of It All!**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Hermione (one of my best mates) asked. I glanced over at her, smiled, and gave a thumbs up sign. There was going to be a Christmas ball next week (it was suppose to be before Break, but some smart ass decided to trash the Great Hall, so it got canceled), and since Ron was sick, I had to go. She was wearing a strapless, red dress. It ended just a bit up her knee. An elegant belt wrapped around her hips and tied up into a loose, red bow at the side. She gave a twirl and beamed up at me.

"I think that this is the one, Harry!" She squealed. She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As soon as the changing room doors closed, I rubbed my cheek furiously with the my sleeve. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her. It's just that she's different. Over the summer, she had started spending time with Ginny, my ex-girlfriend. Apparently, Ginny thought that it was her duty to turn my best mate into an exact replica of her. In other words, a _whore_. After I broke up with Ginny in sixth year, she began to change. She had decided to sleep with anything that walked. She wore sluttish clothes that showed off far too much cleavage for my likings, and short, short,_ short_ skirts and shorts. Hermione wasn't nearly as bad, but she was close. _Very_ close. Ron on the other hand, had decided that nothing was wrong with her, and referred to her as 'An innocent Angel'. _An innocent Angel my ass. _With that, Ron once again proves how utterly clueless he truly is.

"Hermione, can you hurry up? We have to be at the Burrow at 6:00." I called out. I heard her muffled reply and she walked out wearing a V neck, spaghetti strap, pink tank top that showed off her bellybutton. Underneath, she wore very short, but plain black shorts. I don't know how she and Ginny did it, but they always wore those kinds of clothes during winter. They probably casted a heating spell on the clothes.

"Come on, silly-billy!" She giggled and beckoned me towards her form which was already standing by the door. After cringing inwardly at the name she called me, I trailed after her.

* * *

"Harry!" The shrill, blood-curdling cry made me want to peel myself out of my skin. Ginny's freckled arms were soon wrapped around my neck. She giggled softly in my ear and pulled back to kiss both my cheeks. She purposely left her arm around my waist, but I wormed my way out by pulling away and clapping my best mate Ron on the back.

"Ron!" I boomed and laughed when Ron shot me a toothy grin and pulled me into a man-hug. I separated and hugged the rest of the Weasley clan. After a quarter of an hour, we were all sitting outside having dinner. Of course, Mrs. Weasley had casted heating charms before so. Ginny tried to sit next to me, but Fred and George beat her to it. The dinner was strangely quiet for once. I knew why. Percy Weasley had gone over to the Dark Side. Apparently, he thought that we were all slimy fools that worshiped Dumbledor's every step. Percy must have _some_ nerve saying that, considering how Death Eaters kiss their master's shoes like their lives depend on it. They probably did but still,_ pathetic_. Ginny and Hermione were the only ones really talking. Don't judge me, but I was bored so leaned over a bit to eavesdrop.

"Like, oh my god! What happened to Harry?" Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione quickly glanced over at me.

"I don't know . . . but he sure does look better, right?" Ginny quickly agreed, and gazed lovingly at me. I repressed a shudder.

"His hair is a little messier than usual, but more in that 'Just got shagged' way, hm?" Ginny didn't even bother to keep her voice down. Thankfully, no one was paying attention.

"Yeah . . . and his eyes . . . ooooh his _eyes_!" The brunette squealed. "The're like emerald green, and whenever he get's angry or frustrated . . . they look like the-"

"Avada Kadavra curse!" Ginny but in and sang. _What the fuck is wrong with her? _I thought. I mean, is she really comparing my eyes to the very same curse that killed my parents? Honestly, _women_! The nerd-turned-slut opened her cherry glossed mouth to say something (No doubt something inappropriate), but I turned away disgusted and tuned them out. I glanced over to the twins and saw that they were having a serious discussion with Bill. I furrowed my brows in confusion. _Fred+George+Bill=Serious Conversation _is _impossible._ Bill slowly raised the dark red sleeve of his shirt and I caught something black on it before Ginny brought my attention to her.

"Harry, can you go get my Transfiguration book from my room? I need help for a test that McGonagall had hinted on before Christmas Break." The youngest Weasley asked. I nodded, wiped my mouth with a handkerchief, and stood up to leave. As soon as I was in, I glanced out the back door window and heard Ginny.

"Oops! I forgot to tell Harry that I left it in Ron's room. I'll go tell him!" She finished the sentence with a small giggle. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded and let her go.

"Shit . . . " I muttered and ran up the stairs trying to get rid of her. I heard Ginny's heels clanking against the wooden floor. I quickened my pace when I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Harry. . . Are you trying to get away from me?" She continued when I didn't answer. "Well, you wont get away from me_ that _easily." She pushed me with amazing strength into her room. The back of my knees met the bed and I toppled over. Ginny's warm body was now pressed up against mine.

* * *

**Rated Scene HERE! Close eyes, and scan down till it's over. P.S. It's my first scene like this, so be kind, and give advice.**

* * *

"Ginny. . . " I warned when her hands greedily began to unbutton my shirt. She slipped it off my shoulders. I gently pushed at her, but she wouldn't budge. She growled under her breath and pinned me tight. After whipping out her wand, she muttered a spell and soon my hands were bound against the headboard of her pink bed. I struggled wildly, but the ropes were too tight. _The-Boy-Who-Lived? More like The-Boy-Who-Got-Raped-By-A-Sixteen-Year-Old-Red-Head-Slut-Who-Also-Happens-To-Be-His-Best-Mates-Sister_, I thought bitterly. I decided to let Ginny have her fun, knowing there was no escape.

"Come on, Harry," She purred in my ear. "I'll let you go if you cooperate." I just stiffened and let her do what she wanted. My shirt was now on the floor alongside my belt. She kissed my neck and moaned softly. I repressed a shiver. My body was loving this, but my mind was screaming at me to stop it. She shoved my pants down and smirked at my tight, black boxers. She sat on my stomach and began to slowly take off her green tube top. I closed my eyes tightly and gulped. I heard her mutter a spell and my eyes flew open without my permission. I could not close my eyes for more than a second. I struggled but she just rolled her eyes. Once the top was off fully, she forcefully made me look at her breast. She kissed me passionately and slipped her tongue into my mouth. Slowly, she unzipped her pants and slid them off. Her underwear was red, and lacy like her bra.

"I'll untie you if you cooperate, Harry. Will you cooperate, Harry?" I hesitated but then thought, _the sooner it's over, the better. _I nodded yes. She smirked and untied me. With shaky hands, I undid her bra. It fell on the bed and she tossed it away carelessly.

"Now . . ._suck_." She commanded. I put her rose colored nipple in my mouth and sucked hard trying to make it hurt her. Apparently, she enjoyed it 'cause she was moaning above me. I massaged the other one as I did so. After biting it, I did the same to the other. I grit my teeth and set back. Another reason why I wasn't shoving her away was, because she was a Weasley, and she would probably tell Ron that I had raped her or something. She shoved her underwear down and smirked when I swallowed. Curly, red pubic hair was now closer to my face. I swallowed and braced myself

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaaay! I will not go too far! Rated scene Oveeeeeeeeer! Please tell me if it was alright. If it wasn't, tell me, and I will stop!**

* * *

I quietly lied in bed and thought over what happened today. I had gone shopping with Hermione, I had dinner with the Weasley, I got raped by the youngest Weasley, Charlie got pranked, and I was currently sleeping in Ron's room. I stared down at the floor and had a sudden flashback.

* * *

**Another Rated Scene! Sorry Harry, but this involved you being raped by a gorilla rather than a red head**

* * *

_"I'll be back in three hours, honey, and I'll be taking Duddy too." I heard the distance sound of Aunt Petunia's voice. Soon after, the door slammed shut, I braced myself for what was coming. Slowly, my cupboard door creaked open and a large, beefy grabbed the neck of my shirt. Uncle Vernon._

_"Boy, up to the master bedroom." He snarled and shoved me up the stairs. I scrambled up and wiped away the hot tears from my eyes and glass__es. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut behind us and threw my glasses out of my hands. After shoving me onto the soft mattress, he began to unbuckle his jeans. After it dropped to the floor, he shoved his large, red boxer down as well. I cringed at the horrendous sight of his member. His shirt hit my face and I tried to hide my face in it, but the smell of his sweat was too much to bare. After practically tearing my clothes off, he positioned me on all fours._

___I cried out as I felt Uncle Vernon thrust into me. I screamed and stifled it by biting my lip till it bled. Vernon's thrust soon got harder and faster making the bed ram itself against the wall. I prayed silently to God, _Why me? What did I ever do that was wrong? Please, help me! I'm only ten!

* * *

**Well, S'over! Open up your eyes now kiddies!**

* * *

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and wiped away the hot tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. _Why me? _I thought. I glanced at my muggle watch (It was charmed to work anywhere) and saw that it was 4:00 AM. Flashbacks rushed through my mind like muggle films on fast-forward. Uncle Vernon, and Ginny aren't the only people who raped me. There were many others: Stan, Kurt Rill (A Friend of Lupin's), Seamus Finnegan, John Weasley (Ron's second cousin), Terry Boot, etc. etc. You know, sometimes I want to leave the Light. It seems as though they only want me to save their world, and become their toy. I bet the Dark would treat me at least a bit better. _No! _I thought, _Never, ever, never think of that against, Harry James Potter. _My mind was thinking that, but my heart said different.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting outside on the porch bundled up in jacket and heating charms that Mrs. Weasley had put on me before I left. I stared up into the ink black sky and tried to count the trillions of stars out there. As you guessed, I failed miserably. I buried my head in my hands and sighed. The whole day I had refused to be in a five foot radius from a certain red-head. Ever since yesterday, she stared winking at me whenever she caught my eye. Every single time she winked, I sneered and cursed her in my mind.

"Harry?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I stiffened realizing who it was.

"What Ginny?" I spat and glared at her. She bit her lip and smiled at me hesitantly. She captured my hands in hers.

"Didn't you enjoy yesterday?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I snarled my answer back in her face. Her freckled face was looking shocked and outraged before she quickly composed it. She crawled into my lap and smiled up suggestively.

"How about we do it again, hm? Just to freshen up your memory?" I gave an outraged cry at her words.

"Yeah right, Ginny! In your fucking dreams!"

"Harry? Are you sure you're alright?"

"No . . . You know what? I'M NOT! I'M JUST EVERYBODY'S FUCKING WHORE, AREN'T I?" I stood up after shoving her roughly off me. Her face was hurt. I controlled the rest of my temper and strode off.

"Harry? Where are you going?" She squealed and ran after me. Her claw like nails gripped my arms, but I just ripped my arm out of her reach.

"Don't touch me, Ginny."

"Ha-"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrank back in fear. I glared fiercely at her for a while before walking away.

"Alright, but just tell me where you are going, and if you will come back!" She yelled after me.

"I don't have a clue where I am going, Ginny, and maybe, just maybe I will." I said, but I thought different for one question. _Voldemort . . .That's who I'm going to . . . I'm sorry, and I'm switching sides. I'm bloody sick of it! Sick of it all!_

* * *

**DONE! Please R&R on my story! Give advice, and constructive criticism. If you flame, I will just get my dog to pee on a fluffy towel till it's heavy and dripping, bundle it up, and throw it at your face. **

**Daniella Raschilla, But Call Me Ella!**

**P.S. I need a Beta. So whomever wants to be my Beta, please PM me!**


	2. When'd he Get Hot All of a Sudden?

**Title: The Dark Lord's Heart.**

**Author: Daniella Raschilla.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few Galleons, Sickles, and, Knuts.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (Will soon be changed to Romance/Adventure)**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After being raped, abused, and mistreated Harry makes a descision that will not only effect himself, but the the entire world. Now on the Dark side, Harry finds some strange feelings in the strangest places. The Dark Lord's Heart.**

**Pairings: Voldemort/Harry, Draco/Padma, Luna/Neville, Bill/OC, Past-Voldemort/Past-Bellatrix . . . currently thinking of more . . .**

**Warning: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore Bashing. Rape, Abuse, Rated Scenes. OOCness!**

**Time-Line: During Harry's 7th Year. 1st Chapter Is Taken Place On December 3rd**

**A/N I Need A Beta! So Please PM Me If U Wish To Be Mine! Another thing you should know is that I will try to update every 1/2 week(s).**

**P.S. The beginning of this Chapter is sorta retarded, just like the ending of my last one, but please with sugar on top, do not flame!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hottie Alert! **

* * *

Currently, I was sitting in the Malfoy manor's. A house elf (Stikky, I believe) had dropped off some tea for us. Mr. Malfoy was sitting in front of me behind his large, handsome, mahogany desk. His pale fingers were laced together and he had a thoughtful look on his pointed face.

"You want to switch sides?" he continued when I nodded. "You? Harry? Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived? The Chosen One? The Light's Savior? Defender of the Good?W-"

"That was a new one." I pointed out. He looked at me and rolled his eyes when I sent a cheeky smile his way. I wasn't 'The Light's Savior' anymore, so why couldn't I start acting like myself? He hummed silently, making me more uncomfortable by the second. What if this was a trap? What if any second Voldemort would jump out from behind a plastic plant and Avada Kadavra me? What would I do? _Die . . . _Something said dryly inside of me.

"Well, if you say so. I shall ask my Lord. But pray tell, why did you change?" He asked with eyes burning with curiosity. Immediately, the smile one my face dropped.

"None of your business!" I snapped and looked away. I heard Malfoy mutter an apology half-heartedly.

"_Any_ways, would you wish to speak to him now, or a few days later?"

"He's here?"

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

"No, but there is a Death Eater meeting in a quarter of an hour." Malfoy replied and glanced at the handsome, grandfather clock ticking at the side of the room. I bit my lip, and asked the question that had me feeling uncomfortable the whole time.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He raised a pale eyebrow at me. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do you trust my words? I could go tell Dumbledore this any second."

"Well, you see, child . . . I made Stikky drop a few drops of Veritaserum in your tea before serving it . . . " I narrowed my eyes and sneered his way.

"W-"

"Well, you cant blame me, child!" He defended himself. "It was just too tempting. Plus, I'm a trained Death Eater, you honestly expected me to believe without any proof but your words that you are switched sides? That's lunatic talk!"

I sighed and nodded. "Well, where is the meeting?"

"In the manors Library of course! It's mostly taken place here. _Take notes of everything that seems important_-_and keep them safe away from the wrong hands_!" He scolded. I rolled my eyes and joted everything down.

* * *

I, Harry Potter, was currently blushing a fierce red to the roots of my hair. What's that? You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you why! Because, currently, I was standing in front of the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. To make it clear, I'm gay. Not straight, not bi, I'm gay. Anyways, he was indeed _very _good looking. I almost drooled. Malfoy nudged my stiffly and bowed down to him. I furrowed my brows in confusion. That's when it hit me. Voldemort. This was Voldemort. I looked back at the man and almost peed myself. The man had ebony colored hair, with a side fringe. He looked about twenty-twenty one. His skin was like the moon: Pale, glowing, beautiful, and flawless. His eyes were red like burning lava that had just exploded from a dangerous volcano. He was tall, and lean, but you could see that his muscles could kill easily. I swallowed and fought off another furious blush beginning to erupt on my skin. _Get a hold of yourself, Harry boy! It's VOLDEMORT for hell's sake! _I mentally slapped myself. I may think the man was gorgeous, but I was not bowing down to the man who killed almost everyone I loved and cherished greatly. Voldemort payed no attention to the good looking Malfoy. His eyes were set on me, much to my pleasure. Voldemort opened up his _very _kissable, ruby red lips and spoke.

"Harry Potter. Why do you bring him here, Lucius?" His voice was smooth like hot, melted chocolate, and made me want to melt into a pile of goo. I swallowed and beat Malfoy to it.

"I'm switching sides." Voldemort glared at me. "I don't want to be on the good side anymore. I want to be on the Dark side now."

"_Really_?" He raised one black eyebrow and smirked. His footsteps echoed and bounced off the maroon and brown walls of the Library as he walked up to me. He cupped my chin in one hand while the other stroked my hair. I coughed uncomfortably from all of the Death Eater's eyes. Bellatrix's was the worst. Voldemort stared deeply into my eyes like he was reading my soul. Then, too quickly I might add, he let my go.

"_He's obviously **LYING**_!" Bella-bitch shrieked. She pointed an accusing finger at me, covered one hand on her mouth, while she jumped up and down with wide eyes. Voldemort smirk became wider and he looked over his shoulder at the crazed woman.

"He's telling the truth." He must have used Occlumency on me.

"Bu-" One of the Lestrange brothers spoke up, but Voldemort cut him short.

"So, Potter, I believe you would like-" I interrupted him too.

"Harry. Call me Harry." Voldemort shot me a hateful look that was slightly mixed with amusement strange enough.

"Anyways, _Harry_," He purred my name out making me choke on my own spit, much to the Dark Lord's amusement. "I believe you would like to meet a few Death Eaters . . . " He trailed off, and motioned a few masked figures forward. They all took off their masks, but they were lingering in the shade, so I couldn't see them clearly.

"Bill Weasley," I gasped as I heard Bill step forward once being called by Voldemort. The others followed suit.

"Fred and George Weasley (I wasn't surprised by them actually), Luna Lovegood (I swore at that name), Draco Malfoy (He glared when I snorted in a way of saying 'never doubted you for a minute'). He introduced a few of which I didn't know, but when he announced one certain name, I . . . fainted in the _manliest_ way known to man.

"And Neville Longbottom."

* * *

"Did you honestly expect the Dark Lord to keep that hideous, _hideous_ body?" Lucius (He told me to call him that) rolled his eyes at my stupidity.

"Well . . . I guess I didn't really-"

"Your idiocy never fails to surprise me, Potter." I turned around to see Severus Snape sneering down at me. Lucius started to explain things to him, but Snape held up a hand to stop him.

"I was already informed, Lucius." He said. "I will lead him to his room."

Lucius stepped back and walked away in the opposite direction. Severus stared at me. Suddenly, shock showed in his jet black eyes, but it was quickly covered up with the perfect Slytherin poker face. I've _really_ got to learn that! Maybe, I'll ask Draco, or Snape.

"It's Severus outside of school, _Harry. _Since we are both Death Eaters, we should be on first name basis." I realized the Potion Master had read my mind. I bit my lip wondering if he saw me getting, um, raped.

"I still don't have The Dark Mark, you know." Severus rolled his eyes and pointed at my scar.

"Your scar used to show people you _were_ their Savior, now it shows every Death Eater on the globe that you are one of us. Consider yourself lucky, The getting of the Dark Mark is quite painful if I remember correctly."

* * *

Wow. This was not a room. This was bigger than whole Burrow times three. The walls were a simple white. The room was round shaped, and was about seventeen feet high . There was a humongous window that started from the top to bottom that gave me an excellent view of the snow covered garden. Simple, thick, white curtains were drawn to the sides. There was a white desk placed to one side of the room with a white candle placed on it. The floor was covered up by a white, soft, fluffy carpet. The bed was also white and king sized. More than enough fluffy pillows were surrounding it. On top of everything, was a huge, highly detailed, white and silver chandelier. Two words: A mistake-This could not-

"It is your room, Po-Harry . . . " Severus drawled and quietly left the room. I grinned and strode over towards the bed, and threw myself on to it gracelessly.

"This . . . is . . . the . . . _life_ . . . _Yeah_!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at The Burrow**

**~:~:~:~Ginny's P.O.V~:~:~:~**

* * *

"Ginny, where's Harry? I haven't seen him since last night. Is he out for a jog?" Dad asked with concern. I smiled up angelically at dad.

"No, daddy. Harry just wanted some time alone." Suddenly, a thought struck me. "He said he needed some time to think about our relationship. He said he thinks he might love me!"

"WHAT?" Ron did a spit take alongside Charlie. I giggled in between my fingers and squealed. Hermione's face burst out into a smile and she hugged me fiercely. Mum stared at me, them broke into a smile.

"Oh, I just can't wait for the grandchildren!" She cried and hugged me. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Not so fast, Mum. Harry's just not ready for that." I thought of the night before the last. "He wants to wait for our honeymoon!"

"I'm happy for you, Gin . . . " Ron awkwardly gave me a one armed hug and stepped back immediately. Charlie's face looked like it was about to break from smiling so widely. After another round of hugs, squeals, and laughter, Mum set up the table and we all had a silent lunch. _Fools, _I chuckled under my breath.

"What was that, honey?" Mum glanced up at me.

"Nothing . . . Nothing at . . . _all_."

* * *

**Back at the Manor. **

**~:~:~:~Harry's P.O.V~:~:~:~**

* * *

"So, what was the meeting about?" I asked during dinner. As soon as I had touched the bed, I had collapsed into sleep. Right now, the Dark Lord and Death Eaters were sitting in the dining room. Most of the Death Eaters had gone home after meeting up, only a few left behind: Neville, Bill, Fred, George, the Lestrange brothers, Severus, and myself. The Malfoys were of course present alongside their Lord.

"It was just small little gathering for information." Severus answered. "I'm not the only spy of the Dark Lord, you know?"

"Nothing special has happened yet, but we know that Dumbledore's trust for Severus is wavering slightly." Voldemort said and chewed on his steak while scowling. There was a slight pause in the air. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck me.

"How about I spy on Dumbledore. I mean, he would never guess that I went over to the _Dark Side_." I said. The Super-Model Voldemort chuckled lightly when I said the last two words. An intense blush toke place on my cheeks, and I quickly looked down at the yucky, green peas on my plate.

"But, don't you care about Dumbledore? Why would you spy on him?" Bellatrix asked curiously. Apparently, Voldemort talked to her, and she decided to give me a chance.

"You know, Trixie, there's a _reason_ why I switched." I rolled my eyes. Trixie's already wide eyes widened.

"Trixie?"

"Yeah, well, everybody calls you Bella, and I wanted something different."

"Yeah, but TRIXIE? I mean, you could call me Bell, or Trix, but you chose the girliest of girly. Trixie?"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"But TRIXIE of all name!"

"I like that name . . . "

"You . . . _like_ it?"

"Yeah, I heard it in this muggle show, 'Fairly Odd Parents'."

"What a retarded name!" Draco snorted. Bellatrix shared his opinion.

"I meant the name of the show. I like the name Trixie." Draco corrected.

"Hey, I made it up! You can't call her that!" Harry glared.

"And why's that?"

"'Cause I made it, nimron!"

"Trixie?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Why don't you like it? I worked hard on it!" I said faking hurt.

"B-"

"Oh god, _shut up_ already!" Lucius exclaimed. Voldemort laughed when my face went beyond red. It was maroon.

* * *

**Well, this chapter wasn't so good, but spare me! Please Review, and I will try to update faster. **

**BONUS: I reached more than 5000 words now! I think . . .**

**P.S. I am eighteen, but I still love Fairly Odd Parents, and SpongeBob. Sue me . . . **


	3. The Necklace of Amorze

**Title: The Dark Lord's Heart.**

**Author: Daniella Raschilla.**  
**  
**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few Galleons, Sickles, and, Knuts.**  
**  
**  
**Genre: Romance/Drama (Will soon be changed to Romance/Adventure)**  
**  
**  
**Rated: M**  
**  
**  
**Summary: After being raped, abused, and mistreated Harry makes a descision that will not only effect himself, but the the entire world. Now on the Dark side, Harry finds some strange feelings in the strangest places. The Dark Lord's Heart.**  
**  
**  
**Pairings: Voldemort/Harry, Draco/Padma, Luna/Neville, Bill/OC, Severus/OC (MAYBE) . . . currently thinking of more . . .**  
**  
**  
**Warning: Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore Bashing. Rape, Abuse, Rated Scenes. OOCness!**  
**  
**  
**Time-Line: During Harry's 7th Year. 1998.**  
**  
**  
**A/N Another thing you should know is that I will try to update every 1/2 week(s).**  
**  
**  
**P.S. Please with sugar on top, do not flame!**  
**  
**  
**P.P.S. Does anyone have any good stories (At least 10 chapter long) about Harry/Voldemort (Tom M. R.)? It could be either Complete or Incomplete, I don't care! I'm just hungry for good stories about my favorite couple! Okay, erm, ewww! I sound like an animal or something. . . . *Sighs dreamily* . . . Remus Lupin . . . yum . . . *Dreams 'certain types' of visions that should not be seen by anyone under the age of eighteen* . . . ooooh, Remus, you animal! . . . .**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Necklace of Amorze **

* * *

**Voldemort's Room**

**~:~:~:~Voldemort's P.O.V~:~:~:~**

* * *

Definitely. The Potter boy had definitely changed a lot since I last saw him. When I first saw him in his first year, his eyes were bright and childish. Then the next time they were curious yet powerful. Now they had some sort of anger hidden deep in them. They practically glowed with power. It was strange when he first showed up. I felt this little tingle in my chest, like someone had gotten a feather and brushed it against my heart. It was a strange experience I had never felt before. _Better ask Severus if it is the after effect of the Body Repairing Potion, _I thought and shrugged it off lightly. I got off the edge of my bed and payed Severus a visit.

"Severus?" I called and walked into the complete potion lab that Lucius had provided him. The man was hunched over some sort of silvery potion. He slowly raised his head and nodded it in respect.

"My Lord, what shall I do for you."

"Severus, you never told me of the after effects of the Body Repairing Potion." I walked over to his ingredient closet and picked up a jar of goldfish skin dipped in some sort of purple liquid.

"After effect? There were no after effects." Severus seemed truly confused. I just chuckled and raised a single eyebrow.

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes. "Then why do I feel weird around Po-Harry?"

"Explain how weird?" I explained the black haired man how I felt.

"Sir, isn't that the feeling of fon-"

"Shut up." I snapped. "I do not and never will feel that way about anyone, especially Po-Harry!"

"Yes, My Lord." He did not look very convinced. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance and exited the room.

* * *

**~:~:~:~Harry's P.O.V~:~:~:~**

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Harry!" Someone cried and knocked down my door. Immediately, I bolted out of my bed with a wand pointed at that someones chest. I rubbed an eye with one one since I couldn't see very well without my glasses.

"Who are you? And What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Be-_Trixie._ And I'm here to get you. You're leaving." Trixie had her hands up in the air. Sighing, I let my wand drop to the bed and me along with it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. Trixie put a hand on one of her hips and rolled her eyes upwards.

"Like I said, kiddo-"

"Don't call me kiddo! I'm seventeen."

"Don't call me Trixie, I'm forty seven."

"No, I like Trixie."

"And I Like Kiddo. Or do you prefer Pipsqueak, eh?" She snickered and slapped my forehead lightly. "I mean _come on_, when are you gonna gain some _height_? It suits you _perfectly_!"

"Shut it, _Trixie_." I made sure to stretch out her nick name. She glared and pointed her wand threateningly at my chest. But I just rolled my eyes and pushed it away carelessly.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked while going through the entire wardrobe that Narcissa Malfoy had picked out for me last night. Trixie sighed and helped me pick out a simple black turtle neck and simple black jeans.

"Your, erm,_ adoptive _family must be worried sick. You need to get back, and tomorrow is Christmas anyways. Snape informed us that Dumbledore was going to spend the holidays with the Weasels. Snape can't be there, but you can, and you have to." She added, "The Dark Lord's orders."

"Alright . . . " There was this silent pause in the air before I broke it. "Trixie, I've been . . . erm . . . I've heard that you and Voldemort have a _thing _going on . . . " Another awkward pause in the air.

"_Used_ to have a _thing _going on." Trixie corrected. She saw my confused face and continued on.

"Well, I used to, um,_ crush _on the Dark Lord. But I guess, later on, I sorta _un-fell _for him."

"Aren't you married?" I asked. "To Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"That's a whole other story, pipsqueak. Now hush, and get your tush outside. Severus will drive you to his manor. He'll say that he saw you wondering through the streets at night, and he took you in for safe keeping." Trixie led me out. "And then he'll drive you to the Weasels."

"What about the Floo Network?"

"Oh, yes, _that_." She smirked. "Ol' Sevvy gets dizzy easily, and hates flooing."

"Old Sevvy?'

"_Ol'_ Sevvy, kiddo." She corrected, and I grinned. I couldn't wait to use that on him. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"You know what, I think I'll change your nick name."

"Oh, thank heavens!" She put her hand on her chest, relieved.

"I like _Trixie-Pixie_ better."

* * *

"Hello, _O'l Sevvy_." I purred and slid into Severus's black car. it was simple just like him. The Potion Master soon had his signature scowl on it.

"Bellatrix, or should I say Trixie, told you that I'm guessing."

"Yes. I like that name."

"How many times have you said that ever since you arrived?"

"I don't know. Now, drive forth, Sevvy-Wevvy."

"Sevvy-Pevvy? Honestly Po-Harry, how many times were you dropped as a child?"

"I don't know, but I do have this scar on my forehead that might have come from it." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Shut up, and let me drive, pipsqueak."

"Let me guess, Trixie-Pixie?"

"Trixie-Pixie? Bellatrix? Wow. . . What was her reaction when you said that?" Sevvy-Wevvy asked and turned right smoothly.

"Oh, she threw some things, slapped my cheek, spanked me, and cursed me. . . "

"She cursed you? What spell?"

"I mean swearing. Boy, that woman knows her words."

"Yes, she sure does. She once swore at me in Arabic . . and Latin . . . Spanish, German, Urdu, Hindu, Chinese, Japanese, Jamaican, Portuguese, French, Dutch, Frysian . . . I think that's it . . no wait there is more . . . Mandarin, Bengali, Russian, Egyptian, Greek, Roman. I think that's it." He finally finished.

"Cool . . . "

"Anyways, Harry, we are almost there." Severus stopped the car and turned to face me. "Remember, _you need to spy on Dumbledore_, and try to get as much information as possible, okay?"

I nodded yes and said, "When will I see you?"

"Me? School of course. The rest I don't know yet. You'll have to wait for a meeting or gathering."

* * *

**The Burrow**

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

* * *

"Severus? What are you doing here?" I asked with narrowed eyes. The man was not to be trusted anymore. Not in such dark days. Not when his Master is gaining power. Severus stared at me with blank eyes before he beckoned someone behind him. My eyes widened as Harry came into my view. Suspicion rose in my. _What in the name of Merlin's beard is he doing here with Severus of all people? _I thought frantically, but I kept my face disguised from all emotions.

"I have come to drop off Ha-Potter." He quickly corrected himself. My eyes trailed to Harry. Harry had suddenly taken sudden interest in the gnomes running around and hiding in the bushes.

"Very well, but will you please explain why Harry was with you? No offence professor, but I greatly doubt that Harry wouldn't be in a ten mild radius with you if his life counted on it."

"Well, that's one way to put it . . . " The green eyed boy muttered. Quietly, he walked over to the front door.

"I'll be inside with Ron and Hermione if you need me, okay?" The boy called over his shoulder.

"What were you doing with the boy, Severus?" I snarled. If the man had already seen through my mask with ease, what was the whole ruddy point of hiding in the shadows.

"Well, it's quiet simple. I saw him wandering about the streets with a hungry look on his face. i would've left him out there, but I doubt that the Wizarding World would be very happy to know that their Savior starved to death. I took him in, fed him, spare him some room or the night, gave him breakfast this morning, and now we are here. Simple as that, Albus."

"Severus, I am telling you this once and only once, _stay away from the boy._"

"So you could use him as a human shield? I think not! I know what you're up to. You're after The Necklace of Amorze. You don't care about the fate of the Wizarding World. You only care about your precious little arse. You're going to use Harry as your key to the Necklace. Well let me tell you this one thing, Albus, I will not stand aside and watch you use another brave person to save you! It's never for _'The Greater Good', _it's always about you. It always has been!" I narrowed my eyes at his words.

"This will not only bring me bigger fame, but also the boy. We will both go down in History. With that Necklace we will rule the Wizarding World together. Make it a better place! Harry will-"

"Be dead. The Necklace of Amorze is more heavily guarded than a hundred Azkabans put together. You're going to make Harry shield you with his magic. You're going to fake to be sick, H-Potter's gonna feel sad and use up all of his magic. Eventually, when you pick up the stone, something terrible will happen. You're just going to say something about it being 'For The Greater Good' and poof away while Harry faces what he didn't deserve. you're a pathetic excuse of a man. You're no different than the Dark Lord. No, you're worse. He's crazy, but you're insane and twisted. He's a much better man than you-"

"And how would you know that, Severus? People change just like the years. It's been sixteen-seventeen years since you last actually spoke to Voldemort-"

"_How dare you say his name like you think you know_-"

"And you do? You know him? If I remember correctly, you are Light and have never spoken to him after those dark days." I caught him.

"Y-yes, b-but no one can s-surely change th-that m-much-"

"Yes, I caught you, did I not, Mister Snape?" I smirked triumphantly as the man's face went red and he stormed off.

* * *

**I've been thinking . . . Should I make Ron-Bashing or not? Should I make him go over to the Dark side? Should he hate Harry? I don't want him to . . . but it's up to you, the readers! Please R&R! I have like more than 60 people having this on Alert, 45 on Favourite, and almost 2,000 views! Will you all be nice enough to comment on this chapter! Anyways, this chapter (well the last conversation) gives you an idea about what will happen later on in the story. You will all soon learn what The Necklace of Amorze is later on in the story!**

* * *

Question:  
**adenoide**  
_2010-12-28 . chapter 2_  
**I don't understand how it's easy to rape Harry? He's not able to fight again his rapist.**  
**Merry Christmas**

Answer:  
**Well, as I looked back, I guess it was kind of confusing. Anyways, well, Did I Mention That Ginny Took Away His Wand, no? No? Well: Harry was defenseless, his arms were tied up, he had a someone sitting on him, and if he told her to get lost Ginny would go to Ron, tell him filthy lies about how he raped, and he would lose his only family and end up with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. Get it? I want Ginny to be bad and Ron to be gullible.**

* * *

**My Great, And Awesome Beta is . . . *Insert Drum Roll* . . . !Twilightfans!**  
**I want to thank you for taking the time to go over my crappy story and actually making it decent enough to glance at! Sooooo, Thank you Twilightfans!**


	4. It's Not Over Just Yet

**Wow...**

**It's really been a long time, hasn't it? June 1st was the last time I updated...whoa.**

**Anyway, I just have a few things to say. I'll just make a list:**

**1) I WILL finish this story  
2) I have already started CHAPTER 4  
****3) Things WILL CHANGE**

**I re-read my story, and overall, I am NOT happy with the way I wrote. I know it's only been a couple of months since I wrote chapter 3, but I think that I have actually improved my writing. I don't like the way I wrote my story - in fact, I _hate_ it, and I _will_ change the first three chapters.**

**For the next chapter, you all can expect some changes:**

**1) I will no longer be writing in 1st person, but now in 3rd person (it's just so much easier now and it sounds better too)  
2) Some characters behaviour just might change a tad - a lot - bit :D  
3) The chapters will get longer  
4) The writing will probably be more easier to read**

**I hope you all forgive me for my past mistake...**

**Have a great day, readers!**

**If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll be sure to answer you.**

**- Daniella Raschilla **


End file.
